


No One But You (Could Ever Fill My Night)

by etoilecourageuse



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Marriage, ToT: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/pseuds/etoilecourageuse
Summary: Gomez… Morticia's Gomez, in the arms of another woman! It's terrible.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/gifts).



> Happy Halloween to you, dear majoline! I really hope that you enjoy this - I absolutely ADORED writing for you; it's always a pleasure to meet new fellow Morticia/Gomez lovers! This whole thing turned out a tad more angsty than I intended to, but I just very recently re-watched "Green-Eyed Gomez" and the words just started flowing; I could not help but base the fic upon this episode since it's one of my favourites.

Another woman. If Morticia weren’t entirely convinced that her eyes would never do such an appalling thing as betraying her, she would not have believed what she saw right there in the staircase. Gomez… _Her_ Gomez… In the arms of another woman! It was terrible. 

She knew that he had been jealous, for no reason, of course, as how could Morticia possibly fall in love with a man who wasn’t Gomez?, but hadn’t she told him countless times before that there was no need for concern? Gomez… Her darling Gomez, his temper was truly quite troublesome at times. Did he even realize what he was doing? 

Certainly there had to be an explanation for what she had seen; certainly he could not possibly be – she shivered even at the thought - _in love_ with this woman… Certainly Morticia needn’t worry. And yet, here she was now, drying her tears with the black lace handkerchief she had once received from Gomez (oh, _Gomez!_ He had always been so thoughtful…) and perhaps more desperate than she had ever been before. 

Oh, how she would usually enjoy the gloomy atmosphere of the night, how she would devour the darkness, but now? How could she enjoy anything now? There was nothing but sunshine within her heart, and it seemed as though there were nothing she could possibly do about it. 

Another woman… The words alone sounded ridiculous. Obviously Morticia knew about her husband’s effect on other women – and, frankly, how could she blame any of them? He was so handsome and charming after all... – but still… Still, to see him like this, to know that not even Thing would have suitable advice… What a dreadful situation she found herself in, all because of an old friend’s visit! He was long gone, too, had merely stayed for one night, and now? Now, should she be trapped in this misery forever, all because of a onetime visitor? Should she forever long for her Gomez return to her when in truth he… Oh, why was she wearing her beautiful black gown on a day like this when she did not feel at all cheerful? Her state of mind called for a much more appropriate wardrobe. 

But she did not have a chance even to turn towards the stairs, as… 

“ _Querida!_ Here you are; I’ve been looking for you all throughout the house. Almost began to believe you were hiding from me.”

Morticia could not help but wince. His words startled her, and his hands… His strong hands upon her waist nearly caused her to forget about… No. Not this time, not when things were way too serious to forget, not when… Oh, Gomez… 

It was difficult not to turn her head to him, not to fling herself into his arms… No, she would remain strong, at least for another while. She would let him feel her anger, her disappointment at his… _antics._ She would… Gomez… How weak he made her… How… 

“Won’t you look at me, _cara mia?_ I promise, I shall not be jealous again. For now.”

How light-hearted he sounded… It was almost as though he had never looked at this other woman, almost as though he had never betrayed her, as though he had never endangered their marriage by… Morticia nearly scoffed in dismay. 

“Gomez…” she breathed, still avoiding eye contact as she knew that she would be lost in the moment she looked into his eyes… His beautiful… _Composure, Morticia!_ “ _C’est terrible…_ ”

“Tish! That’s French!”

Oh… Oh dear. She gasped for breath in the moment she spoke out the words, could not help but sigh at her own folly as she should have known… Even before she had a chance to refuse, Gomez had taken her arm, was now… His lips upon her sleeve, his breath upon… Oh dear… 

“Gomez…”

“Your French… It drives me wild, Tish… By the way, have you met Fester’s date for tonight yet?”

Again, Morticia gasped - she could not suppress a quiet, surprised squeal, followed by a frown… Fester’s date? She vaguely remembered his mentions of resuming his search for a wife, but had he ever told her about a date, so soon after his latest advertisement in the newspaper? What a lucky man he was… 

“Oh?” she asked quietly, turning her head to look at him at last… He did not at all seem like a man guilty of adultery. Had it all been merely a misunderstanding? Had she found herself just as jealous as he, when he had believed her to…? Of course she had. 

“Charming woman,” Gomez said cheerfully, pointing at the staircase where suddenly there stood Uncle Fester, deep in conversation with… _Oh dear._ “A bit jumpy, though – I rang for Lurch to get her a drink, and she fainted! Fell right into my arms and wouldn’t wake up for another minute. I cannot wait for you to meet her, _Querida_ , and perhaps to consult her a bit in beauty matters… She’s… _blonde._ Now, what is so terrible, Tish?” 

Morticia chuckled. She certainly had done her husband a terrible injustice, but still… Still, she found herself laughing, both with relief and amusement at her own folly. She should have known that it would be different to what she assumed, should have trusted Gomez in the way she usually did… But, truly, he had for a moment infected her with jealousy. 

“I’ll tell you the story another time,” Morticia said, smiling at him, and nearly giggling once more. Oh, how wonderful it was to once more feel the thunderstorm within her heart, to have banished the sun once and for all… How wonderful it was to be cured of her temporary madness, and to have come back to her senses. 

“But for now… Let’s continue where we have stopped, _Bubbeleh…_ ” she whispered blissfully, wrapping her arms gingerly about his neck and closing her eyes as finally, for the first time it what could not have been longer than an hour, yet felt like an eternity to her, she felt his lips upon her own in a tender, never ending kiss.


End file.
